


a summer to remember

by frappeniall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Bottom!Harry, Boys Kissing, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Relationship(s), Rimming, Smut, Smut and Fluff, lots of fluff, louis’ originally from america but moves to the uk, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappeniall/pseuds/frappeniall
Summary: After moving to a different country and many years, Louis Tomlinson decided to catch up with his old friend, Harry. The pair were inseparable before Louis' family moved to England. So when a school assignment encourages him to pick up and go see him, Louis' friends come along for what they think will be an amazing summer trip. But things go terribly wrong when Louis finds out that Harry is not who he used to be.





	a summer to remember

**Author's Note:**

> hey again, here’s another of my wattpad fics that i’m bringing to ao3, it used to be louis with a made up girl character but I swapped out the girl for harry, I realized I don’t wanna write any thing other than harry/louis fics because that’s where my heart is lol okay I hope you enjoy!

"Don't forget to write your summer paper!" Mr. Jackson erased the board as the whole class groaned. "Oh, c'mon! You don't have to read anything!" He sighed, "It's your last summer before your senior year, then school is over. No more parties, no more having nothing to worry about, no more getting to do whatever you want. This is your last summer before you have to worry about packing up for University, or moving out. So live it up, then a few nights before school starts up again, write a few pages about it. I want you to write everything that happens." The bell rang and everyone started packing up. "Have a nice summer, everyone!"

I took my English textbook up to Mr. Jackson after everyone was gone. He took it from my hand and I headed out the door. "I hope you have a great summer, Mr. Tomlinson."

"You too, Mr. Jackson." I walked out to my locker and grabbed my car keys.

"Hey, I'm gonna walk Danielle home, I'll head to your house after, mate." Liam opened his locker, which is next to mine.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I smile to myself, he texted me back. I opened his message.

"Hey!" Liam hit my shoulder, "You hear me?"

I answered him back and put my phone back in my pocket, "Uh, yeah, that's good. I'll see you later, then!" I walked out to my car to see Zayn sitting on the hood, "Where's Niall?"

Niall came running up behind me, "I call shot gun!" He got into the front seat.

Zayn got off of my car, "You little prick!" He got into the backseat while I got into the driver's seat, "Now where's Liam?" He slapped the back of my seat.

I turned the key and started the car, "Liam's with Dani, like always." I pulled out of the school parking lot and we see Liam, walking with Dani down the main road. Zayn and Niall start to make whipping noises out the window.

Liam chased after the car as I sped away. We all started laughing as we reached my house. Zayn and Niall headed into my house as I parked my car in the garage.

My mom walks out of the house and goes to her car, "I have to go to work, the hospital is low on nurses. If you get hungry, order pizza. I love you, see you tonight." She kisses my forehead, gets into her car then drives away.

I go into my house to see Zayn sitting on the kitchen counter and Liam and Niall sitting at the table, "Liam... How did- Never mind." We all go up to my room, "Okay, so you know how I've been talking to Harry for the past few months, yeah? Well, I was thinking I should visit him."

Liam stood up from my bed, "That's a little crazy, don't you think? I mean, he's in America."

"I need to be crazy! I'm the most boring one out of all of us!"

"You wanna be crazy? Lets throw another house party!" Zayn joins in.

"Guys, this is our last summer before school is over. We need to live it up. And I need to go on an adventure, not just to see Harry again, but to find myself."

"You sound like you're in a chick flick!" Niall laughs.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning and nothing you say will stop me."

Niall looked me in the eyes, "I'm going with you."

"Really?"

"As you said yourself, 'this is our last summer before school is over. We need to live it up.' And I don't know what else I would write about for Mr. Jackson's paper." We laughed.

"Liam and I are going, too." Zayn chimed in.

Liam freaked out a bit, "What am I gonna tell my parents? What are you gonna tell your mom?"

"Just, um, say you're going on vacation with my family. Our moms don't like each other, so they wont talk to each other, so we shouldn't have a problem. And my mom won't care; my sisters already left for summer camp so I'm pretty much all alone in this house." I grabbed a suitcase out of my closet, "You all can use that excuse."

"Do any of our parents talk to each other?" Niall sat back down.

"Nope, so it'll work out perfectly!"

"So, it's settled?" Zayn put his arm around my waist, "We leave tomorrow at dawn."

The boys left a little bit after that. I laid down and texted Harry.

To: Harry<3

My friends want to come along for the trip.

From: Harry<3

Awesome! I can't wait to meet them!

To: Harry<3

I can't wait to see your beautiful face.

From: Harry<3

I can't wait to see you again, Louis. Are you still short, awkward and have a bowl cut?

To: Harry<3

I don't know, are you still tall, weird, dress like a girl? Haha(:

All of a sudden, my phone started to ring, I looked at the caller ID and it was Harry. I answered it, "Hello?"

"I did not dress like a girl!" He laughed as he stressed the last word.

"Believe whatever you want, but you totally did dress like a girl." We laughed and then it went completely silent.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I really can't wait to see you." I closed my eyes, imaging myself hugging him again. And for that second, I felt his arms around me. I could've swore he was there with me, "I really can't." I whispered the last past into the phone, as the daydream was lost. I can't wait to feel his arms around me, his lips on mine, my arms around his waist, our hearts beating in sync. I really can't..

~~~

"Louis! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Niall shaking me.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I sat up and I picked my phone to two texts from Harry, saying I fell asleep during our phone call last night, and how I snore really loudly. "What time is it?" I yawned.

Liam took his phone out of his pocket, "It's 7:34. We were gonna come over earlier but we slept in."

I yawned, again, "Okay! Lets do this!" I stood up and put some pajama pants and a t-shirt on, because I was only in my boxers. I yawned, once again.

"How late we're you up last night?" Niall walked into my room, holding a sandwich.

"Uh, the last time I looked at the clock it was like 5:30 or something." I picked up my bag and put it in my back. I pick up my car keys from my dresser but Zayn takes them from me, "Dude?"

"I'm not letting you drive. You need sleep." Zayn threw the keys to Niall.

"Fine," I turned to Niall, "But, you better not dent my car, I'll kill you."

"I'm a good driver!" Niall headed down to get in my car when I was just packing a few more things, in my bag. I walked over to the door way and took one last look at my room before shutting the door.

I already told my mom about the trip so I left a note telling her we left and that I love her. I walked outside and saw all the boys standing around my car, "Okay, boys, we're all packed and ready lets do this!"

"But first!" Zayn pulled a bottle of vodka out of his bag. We all cheered. He took out four shot glasses and handed them to each of us and he filled them. He filled one with water for his water bottle and handed it to Niall, because he's the driver. We all raised our shots, "To a great summer filled with adventure, friendship, love, sexual experiences, and hopefully a lot of pizza!" We all laughed as we took our shots.

"Okay! Lets head out boys!" Niall ran to the drivers seat.

I sat in the passengers seat, Liam sat behind me, and Zayn on the other side.

To: Harry<3

We're on the road!

He didn't text me back. I was a little worried.

Liam grabbed my shoulders from behind my chair, which made me jump, "It's like 11oclock in America, he's probably sleeping."

I looked down at my phone, reading over our texts from the last few days, "Yeah, yeah, you're probably right."

"You should get some sleep, too." He messed up my hair and sat back.

I put my headphones and went through my music, I put on Lego House by Ed Sheeran, it's mine and Harry's favorite song. I closed my eyes and imagined I was laying with him, holding him.

It's dark in a cold December, but I got you to keep me warm. If you're broken, I will mend ya, and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that raging on..

~~~

"Argh, Niall! That's gross!" I heard Liam shout from the back seat as Zayn and Niall were laughing.

I open my eyes and Niall's laughing, too, "What hap-" it smells really bad, Niall must've farted, "Aw, God, Niall! That's nasty!"

Niall's laughing, uncontrollably, "Sorry!" We make a right turn then Niall parks the car, "Okay, guys were at the airport."

We get out and we all get our bags. We head into the airport. We buy our tickets and our flight leaves in an hour, which means we have to wait a half an hour till we board the plane. We go through security and go through the passport line, which takes forever. We finally get to the waiting area and we had 15 minutes until we can board the plane. We kill time by talking and Zayn fell asleep. We get a bite to eat before we head on the plane. Once we are allowed to board the plane, we all find seats together. The seats were 2 across so it was me by the window, Liam next to me and Niall and Zayn sat across from us.

I take out my phone to text Harry when Liam takes it from me, "He's sleeping. Text him when we land." He sighed, "Now, we have a long flight ahead of us, so boys," He made sure we all could hear him, "Lets get so shut eye."

I groaned and took my phone back from him. I turned it on airplane mood so I can listen to my music again. I took a nap, considering I only slept like 2 hours last night. The flight from London to Florida is around 10 hours, so I'm taking all the sleep I can get. I rested my head on Liam's shoulder and fell asleep.

I'm standing in my front yard. No, it's not my front yard anymore, I'm back in America, my old house. I look around, it seems the same. I turn around to see my dad standing in the street. I keep calling for him but he doesn't look at me. I keep running but he ran further and further away.

I got dizzy so I stop running and he disappeared altogether. Someone taps my shoulder, I turn and I'm face-to-face with my dad. He looks at me with a disgusted look. He crosses his arms and looks me up and down as I catch my breath.

"What are you doing here?" He grabs my collar. His hand collides with my face. I fall to the ground and hold my cheek. "You're worthless. Just like your mother." He spits at me, "Now, get the fuck out of here. You don't belong here anymore."

"Lou!"

My eyes shoot open, "What? What?"

"I think you were having a nightmare!" Liam looks concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I-I am, now." I coughed, "So how much longer do we have?"

He looks at his phone, "Uh, I have no idea, the time zones changed and I'm all confused." A flight attendant walks by, "Excuse miss, how much longer is the flight?"

"We have about a half an hour." She smiled and walked away.

It was 3:58pm. Liam, Zayn and I talked to kill time, while Niall slept.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Florida in just a few minutes. I hope you all enjoyed your flight."

We woke up Niall once we landed. The flight attendants said we could turn our phone off airplane mode now. I had a message from Harry.

3 hours ago;

From: Harry<3

Yay! Sorry, I was asleep! Have a safe trip, text me when your plane lands! I can't wait to see you(: xx

To: Harry<3

Hey, love, we just landed!

We got off the plane and got our bags. We got a rental car and I decided to drive. I got into the drivers seat as the boys were putting all the bags in the trunk when my phone vibrated.

From: Harry<3

For the first time in 7 years, were in the same time zone. Lets meet up tonight, wanna see a movie or something? (:

I smiled to myself as the boys got in the car and shut the doors. Liam sat in the passengers seat, Niall behind him, and Zayn behind me. "Guys, Harry just asked if I wanted to see a movie tonight.. What do I say?"

"Uh, say yes? Isn't that the reason we just flew thousands of miles?" Liam joked.

"I'm nervous."

Liam took my phone and typed a message while I tried to get it back. I finally got it back and looked at the message Liam sent Harry.

To: Harry<3

I would love to see a film with you tonight, beautiful. Would you mind if my friends came along? x

I drove to a hotel near my old house. It was kinda fancy, I remember driving by it. We checked in and went to our room. I've been saving up my money since I was 12, in hopes that I could go back to America. I offered to pay but Zayn said he would. Zayn's parents are rich so they never let him leave the house without having thousands of dollars with him.

We went up to our room and unpacked our things. We got one room with two beds and a pull out couch. Niall and Zayn took one of the beds, and Liam and I took the other one. I took my phone out of my pocket.

From: Harry<3

Of course they can! I can't wait to meet them! But you have to promise me that we'll do something that's just me and you(:

To: Harry<3

I promise(:

My phone started to ring, it was Harry. I start to get nervous but I answer it anyway, "Hey H!"

Liam starts talking from across the hotel room, "H? Since when do you call him H?"

I try to drown out Liam's voice and I throw a pillow at him, "So what time do you wanna meet up?"

"Um, anytime is good." I could hear Harry's smile through the phone.

"Do you still live on Lincoln Road, the purple house with the yellow monkey statue?"

I heard him giggling, it was so cute, "Yep! Why?"

"Get ready, we're in our way!" I hung up the phone and told the boys the plan and they headed out the door.

I was about to walk out when Zayn stopped me, "Here." He handed me a bunch of condoms.

"What are these for?"

"Uh, sex?" He laughed at me, "If you and Harry wanna.. ya know, you'll have protection. You don't wanna be getting any STDs. Otherwise, you'll have to write about it in your paper for Mr. Jackson." He laughed again.

"Okay, thanks man." I put them in my back pocket without thinking and headed downstairs to the car.

I drove to my old street, where my nightmare took place. I see my old house, which brings back some bad memories, then I see Harry's house. It's got purple siding and the front window is still broken from when we broke it with my baseball.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the door, "Okay, guys.."

Niall put his hands on my shoulders, "You can do this, Lou!"

I took one more deep breath then knock on the door. A few seconds later, a familiar woman opened the door, "May I help you boys?"

"Um, yes, I'm Louis Tomlin-"

She pulled me in for a hug, "Little Louis! It's been so long! How are your mom and sisters doing? I wanna know everything!" She pulls me into her house and the boys follow me. "Oh my gosh, does Harry know you're here? He talks about you all the time!"

"Mom! Stop!" I hear a voice from behind me, a voice all too familiar, "Hello Louis."

I turned around.


End file.
